November 5, 2011
The 707th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on November 5, 2011. It was hosted by Charlie Day and the musical guest was Maroon 5, who performed "Moves Like Jagger" and "Stereo Hearts." Sketches *The Ghost of Kaddafi (Cold Opening) *Kim's Fairytale Divorce (Commercial) *The Dr. Oz Show (Show) *Greek Gods *it's Getting Freaky with Cee Lo Green! (Show) *The Original Kings Of Catchphrase Comedy Volume 2 (Commercial) *Because Of One Dolphin *Crime Scene *Lil Poundcake (Commercial) Cast *The Ghost of Kaddafi **Fred Armisen as Muammer Kaddafi **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) *Opening Monologue **Charlie Day **Danny Devito *Kim's Fairytale Divorce **Charlie Day as Ken Harris **Vanessa Bayer as Kourtney Kardashian **Abby Elliott as Khloé Kardashian-Odom **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Bruce Jenner **Nasim Pedrad as Kim Kardashian **Jay Pharoah as Lamar Odom **Andy Samberg as Kris Humphries **Kristen Wiig as Kris Jenner *The Dr. Oz Show **Charlie Day as Kenny Hayes **Bill Hader as Dr. Mehmet Oz *Greek Gods **Charlie Day as Dionysus **Adam Levine as Yanni **Fred Armisen as Klaus **Vanessa Bayer as Artemis **Paul Brittain as Hermes **Abby Elliott as Aphrodite **Bill Hader as Hades **Taran Killam as Ares **Bobby Moynihan as Demeter **Nasim Pedrad as Athena **Jay Pharoah as Apollo **Andy Samberg as Poseidon **Jason Sudeikis as Zeus **Kenan Thompson as Eros **Kristen Wiig as Hera *it's Getting Freaky with Cee Lo Green! **Charlie Day as Freakasaurus **Paul Brittain as one of the Atlanta Horns members **Abby Elliott as Jessica Arnin **Bill Hader as Colonel Nasty **Bobby Moynihan as one of the Atlanta Horns members **Andy Samberg as Tom Arnin **Kenan Thompson as Cee Lo Green *The Original Kings Of Catchphrase Comedy Volume 2 **Charlie Day as Dirk "Jack-Knife" Cane **Adam Levine as Adam "Hawk Attack" Levine **Fred Armisen as Jorge "That Ain't A/This Is A" Miguel **Vanessa Bayer as Addi "News Flash" Sweeney **Paul Brittain as Goran "Funky Boy" Bogdan **Abby Elliott as Fur Coat Rhonda **Bill Hader as Rick "Watch It Or I'll S*** Your C***!" Tipenski **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) and The Squeefy Brothers **Seth Meyers as Boston Powers **Bobby Moynihan as Slappy Pappy **Nasim Pedrad as Bonnie "My Vagina" Carolina **Jay Pharoah as Black Stewie Griffin **Andy Samberg as Gavin "What If It Had Boobs" Speiller **Jason Sudeikis as Chris "Who Said That" Bruss **Kenan Thompson as David "Beef Jelly" Winfield **Kristen Wiig as Shania "In These Shoes?" Tunt *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) and Rick Perry **Kristen Wiig as Judy Grimes *Because Of One Dolphin **Charlie Day as Terry **Paul Brittain as the marker **Taran Killam as Miles **Kenan Thompson as the boom mic director **Kristen Wiig as the director *Crime Scene **Charlie Day as the detective **Bill Hader as the police officer **Bobby Moynihan as the murderer **Jason Sudeikis as Dan Owens *Lil Poundcake **Vanessa Bayer as one of the mothers **Abby Elliott as the announcer (voice only) **Kristen Wiig as one of the mothers Notes/Trivia *Adam Levine, the lead vocalist of musical guest Maroon 5, also appeared as Yanni in the "Greek Gods" sketch and as Adam "Hawk Attack" Levine in "The Original Kings Of Catchphrase Comedy Volume 2" filmed commercial sketch. *Gym Class Heroes' Travie McCoy joined Maroon 5 for their performance of "Stereo Hearts." *Day's It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia co-star Danny DeVito appeared in the opening monologue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37